


Spankings

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Spankings, Sub Steve, dom bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole





	Spankings

“But I didn’t even do anything this time Buck.” Steve whines before another smack against his ass cheek. His whine is only half hearted, he loves the feeling of Bucky’s hands on him, punishment or not.

“Oh yes you did, you put yourself down more then once today and that’s something you know I don’t like to hear doll, so your going to get spanked until I feel you have learned your lesson.” Bucky says rather calmly, Steve can still hear the unhappiness in his voice though.

Steve goes pliant under him, burying his face in the bedspread staying silent. He wants to protest it wasn’t that big a deal, but if the roles had been reversed and Bucky put himself down he wouldn’t let it stand either.

For this session, Bucky uses the metal hand carefully and boy does Steve feel it. His howls are loud and it’s a good thing the walls of their place in the tower are soundproof. He white knuckles the sheets and blankets, screams a mixture of pain and pleasure, right in the middle of both and Steve isn’t sure which one he likes more, but his cock is aching and he just wants to come. Bucky has to feel how turned on he is by this, he’s laying right across his lap.

Bucky scoffs behind him, “This is supposed to be a punishment babydoll.”

“But….it feels so good Buck…” Steve whimpers trying to rut against something, needing some friction. 

“You are such a sucker for pain gez Steve.” Bucky says...voice dropping as he rubs over the red cheeks.

His metal hands moves slowly down Steve’s back, over his ass and between his cheeks, teasing his hole.

“Bucky…..fuck….” Steve whines wanting more, trying to push back against those metal digits.

“Better hold still doll or your not getting anything more tonight.” Bucky warns, voice dead serious, low and husky.

Steve bites his bottom lip hard, trying not to whine even more over that statement and does as he’s told, staying still as Bucky’s metal fingers slides inside his tight hole teasing him. The blonde whimpers, nearly begging for it before Bucky makes the one metal finger three all at once, finding Steve’s prostate and rubbing over it roughly.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck….Bucky….” Steve cries out, gasping and panting, a few tears running down his cheeks, his voice is wrecked and Bucky just eats it all up.

“That’s right baby...i’m going to take care of you….just let it happen….just let go.” Bucky growls, his own desire very noticeable between his legs, but he ignores it for now.

He uses his other hand to snake under Steve and grab onto his cock, the simple touch paired with Bucky hitting his prostate again, has him flying over the edge so hard Steve’s not even aware he’s screaming until his orgasm is nearly done with. His voice is so fucked up at the moment so he just goes limp panting against the sheets.

“You back with me doll?” Bucky ask softly leaning down close to his ear.

“Mmmmm….whaaa…” Is about all Steve is going to get out at the moment, something Bucky seems to pick up on.

“Shhhh baby, move onto the bed for me…” Bucky helps him move from his lap to lay fully on the bed and that just makes Steve sink more into the softness of the bed, hugging one of the pillows and burying his face in it. Bucky knows he’s still semi in his head space so for now he lets him snooze for a bit.

He steps away to take a shower….and jerk off to the way Steve had looked and sounded, it takes it all but a few seconds and it’s so so good….the feeling of his orgasm and after...the relaxed, noodling state of mind and how loose his body feels.

By the time he crawls into bed with Steve, he doesn’t take more than him wrapping the blonde in his arms before he is fast asleep.


End file.
